Forever Gone
by SG-1shorty
Summary: Sam is faced with a problem that she can only over come one way, but from that one action will start a chain of events that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Forever Gone

**AUTHOR**: Sg-1shorty

**SUMMARY: **Sam is faced with a problem that she can only over come one way, but from that one action will start a chain of events that will change everything.

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable Stargate SG-1 characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was or are intended. This story and other publicly unrecognized events or characters therein are copyrighted to the author and may not be used or reproduced in entirety or in parts without express permission of the author.

As he enters the briefing room, ready for the next mission they were all fixing to embark on, his thoughts always fell on Major Carter but in his heart...Sam. As everyone entered the room he noticed Sam must be running late.  
As he took his seat across from Daniel and Teal'c, General Hammond was still in his office finishing up a phone call. 

"At ease Colonel, I believed Major Carter to be running late she has yet to have checked in, but I have tried calling her house and cell phone, with no sucess I'm afraid. I was hoping one of you have maybe heard from her." Hammond said as he entered the room.

"Uh no sir I haven't." Daniel said with a look of worry, hoping that it was not going to be a repeat of what happened a few years back with that Conrad character.

"Indeed I have not seen or spoken with Major Carter since yesterday." Teal'c said with his eyebrow cocked.

"The last time I seen her sir she was here on the base, in her lab yesterday, well basically last night, I ordered her to go home get some sleep, she finally agreed and we left at the same time, as far I knew she had made it home." Jack said as worry had now really gripped his heart. Hoping and praying nothing had happened to her.

"Request permission go to Carter's house and see what's up?"

"Permission Granted, keep me posted"

"Yes Sir"

With that Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c headed to Sam's house, when they arrived they found her car out front so it was good sign she was at home. As they knocked on the door and received no response, Jack took his key and let them in.

As they entered the house immediately they knew something was not right, there was books and papers thrown all over the floor, as they went further into the house calling out for Sam with no repsonse. Jack was getting very worried he searched the house franticly and finally made to Sam's bedroom to find the one thing that would send him back to that dark place he was in when Daniel had first met him. He ran toward her and pulled her up into his arms.

"SAM, SAM, NO, NO COME SAM WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!" As he cradled her limp body in his arms, she had a single gun shot wound to the right temple, the gun laying clenched in right her hand.

Daniel and Teal'c was in shock that Major Carter, the strong and couragous Samantha Carter would bring herself to take her on life.

Daniel reached for his cell phone calling an ambulance and then General Hammond, as he was doing that he looked around the room and found a three envelopes each with their names on it. Those would be read later on, but on top there was a letter left out in plain view apparently holding the reasoning for her choice of death.

As the paramedics arrived Jack had to be pulled out of the room, he kept screaming..." It's not her it can't be she wouldn't do this, she was a happy person.." Jack stopped as he thought about the last part of that sentence 'was she really happy? I mean she really didn't have a life outside of the SGC and I couldn't make her happy the way I had dreamed about, their love had to be kept in that room, so could it be possible'.

Finally Daniel was able to get Jack calmed down enough to sit down at least...with this oppotunity he showed him the paper what had been found out to be the sucide letter written in Sam's unmistakeable handwriting.

As Jack looked at the letter really scared to read it wondering if he would be the reason for this,  
but either way he had to know the answer...

To whoever should find this...more than likely Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c,

You three have been the best friends any person could ask for, I know you are all hoping that you didn't cause this and let me assure you, none of you had done anything to impact my decision that I have made. I have been contemplating this for weeks I just couldn't handle losing anyone else. It has always been hard for me to continue after getting to know someone and then you lose them. It first started back with Martouf, when I had to be the one to pull the trigger it has haunted me ever since, seeing him standing there begging for me to help, but all I could do was end his life,  
some help I was, then my dad dying that was by far the hardest time if my life as side from my mother, then for my dad to tell me on his death bed to not to let rules stand in my way to be happy. Those words have been eating at me ever since then, when we lost Janet it started to go downward from there another friend... who would be next? And on top of it all I almost lost someone else who I cared for, more than I'm suppose to. I've realized something had to change, and I tried to make it happen, but it seemed that everything was against me. So I have chosen to just throw in the towel I don't want to lose anyone else I can't. I love you all, from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry I have let you down and I know you will hurt but time will heal, and of course you are probably thinking I could have taking my own advice...but I tried it was just everytime I was almost healed I lose someone else. It has to end and the closer I would have gotten to you three one of you would have been next. I couldn't let that happen. I hope you will find in your hearts to forgive me..

Love Always,  
Sam

As Jack slowly laid the letter down, tears formed in his eyes, he should have been there for her. Daniel came and sat down next to Jack in Sam's livingroom.

"It wasn't your fault, we couldn't have known that Sam had been thinking about this, she just was tired of losing the ones she loved Jack she loved you, that is why she did this so that you could live.."

" Don't you get it DANIEL I can't live not with out her, she was my life, and I was just to stupid, stubborn and I let those dumb rules get in our way of happiness!!"

At that time the paramedics had Sam's body in a black body bag ready to transport the body to the morgue for a complete autospy. Jack knew last night was the last time for a while that he will get any sleep. So he headed back to the SGC to find something to keep him busy.

The next few days were the hardest, laying Sam to rest really made it hit home, knowing it was goodbye forever. They had a closed casket cermony same kind of hero funeral they had when Janet was killed.

As the funeral let out they had a kind of party to honor the life of Major Samantha Carter, the party was at her house it lasted pretty much the rest of the day, that night as everyone had left, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c was cleaning up Daniel went and got those other letters figured it would be time to read them or to at least have them to read because he knew he wasn't ready to read his.

"Jack, here I found these the day of the accident I figured I would wait til everything was taking care of before we read them."

"I'm going to read mine little later, I can't right now and if you and Teal'c don't mind could you give some alone time here?"

"Sure thing, we are going to head back to the base, you call if you need anything ok?"

"yeah ok thanks"

So Teal'c and Daniel headed back to the base, Daniel thought to himself he would read his letter when he got back base when he could be somewhere alone because there was no telling what the letter would hold.

**I would like to hear what you thought, please give feedback!! But don't be to hard this is my first story and there is more to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack set there staring at the letter not wanting to open it cause he already had a feeling to what it was going to say, something that he wasn't ever able to tell her and now won't get the chance but she would get to in this letter. He sat there a few more moments then he made his mind up as he unfold it he was surprised to find it to be a very short letter... 

Jack,

These letters are all the same pretty much cause there is not much to say but to let you know I'm alright, alive and well. I had a very serious problem I had to get rid of and my death was the only way out, the CIA helped me to pull it off, don't get me wrong that was really me, just with a lot of make up,  
and with a little drug induce coma to make me appear to anyone that I was dead. I'm sorry for the crazy way this had to go down, but the reactions and affects had to be real or believe me, I would have told you. I had to be there so that you would believe it to be true. Any ways I'm fine and can't wait to see you, I'm having to this covertly I wasn't suppose to let anyone know that I was alive but I couldn't let ya'll go thru this no longer than you had to.  
If you want you can call 702-472-9785 it is my new cell, I'm in Vegas for now. Hope to hear from you soon, And Jack I love you, I figured that is what you were expecting to read in this letter, and that is another reason I just couldn't let you believe I was dead, I can't live with out you.

With all my love,  
Sam

With that Jack almost couldn't contain himself he reached for his phone immediately and called the number as he sat there listening to the ringing then finally he heard what earlier he thought he would never hear again...

"Hello"

"Hey it's Jack"

"si..Jack I'm glad you called I was so afraid that you would be upset with me for putting you through that."

"I was just happy to know that you were alive, when I held you in my arms..seeing you like that..I haven't been able to sleep since because I see you like that every time I close my eyes. Then the funeral service, beautiful yes, but to have to know that I was having to say goodbye to you forever was so hard. what was more difficult was knowing that you never knew how I really felt." Jack was so happy, nervous all he could do was ramble.

"Jack I knew and I know, I guess I always felt it but when you reacted the way you did when you found me dead, yes I was able to hear you, and after what you said to Daniel, I knew for sure that you loved me, and Jack I have loved you for so long, maybe now we can bring it out of the room and have a chance of that happiness."

"That would be great, but what's going on, are you in hiding for the rest of your life?"

"No hopefully not for to long. The CIA is doing an investigation into...Pete he has been stalking me these last few months..."

"What! That son of.."

"Jack listen after this started I reported it to General Hammond he told me he would assign a guard for me at all times, I agreed but it was getting worse as time went on he would approach me when the guard would go on break and for that short time, it would be a yelling match, a lot of threats telling me I was going to pay for what I did to him..." Sam by this point was to upset to finish she needed a moment to regain herself to the strong Major Carter.

"Sam it's ok, why didn't you tell me? I would have done what ever it took to get him away from you."

"I was afraid to he said if I let anyone else know, he would go after them but first and for most he threaten Cassie's life as well. I couldn't let anything happen to her, I'm suppose to protect her. So with knowing all that and that he was very serious about it, I had no choice. Then the CIA approached me it was an uncover agent telling me that Hammond had called them and they wanted to help. They offered to have reports read that I was KIA on a mission, then I would just disappear but I told them he would never believe that it had to be something drastic so I suggested suicide."

"But how is this going to help he will still be out there and you may never be able to come back? And I thought I saw him at the crime scene as one of the officers working the investigation..."

"He was, the Colorado Springs P. D chief was in on it, so they had Pete called to the scene that way he would see what you seen and then also see your reaction... we knew that if you had a true reaction he would believe it. The next step was have him transferred that will take place in a couple of weeks.  
or until he request it."

"so you are going to be in Vegas for the next few weeks?"

"Yes and I'm sorry Jack but you can't come out here or let on at all that you have talked with me, but now there is one more thing I want you to do, as a request of my will. There is a heirloom that Pete had given me, he told me to keep it, but I had it listed in the will to go back to him, I need you to go and give it him."

"Sure when and where do I get the heirloom?"

"My lawyer should be contacting you to discuss my will, now you have to continue on as if I'm truly dead, and if you can lay it on real thick when you go and see Pete he should believe it well enough and leave Colorado Springs so I can I get my life back."

" Alright well I'll do my best that I can, I really want to break his neck..."

"No dramatics Jack he can't know that you knew anything about the stalking he still may go after Cassie, but as long as he transferred and gone I won't have to worry about that, promise me that.."

"I promise"

"okay well I have to go for now I will contact you later on when it is safe to do so okay?"

"Okay hey...Sam..Look I want you to know I love you..."

"I love you too Jack...I'll be in contact..goodbye" and with that Sam hung up the phone leaving a shocked Jack on the other end.

As he hung up the phone he was so happy he just wanted to jump for joy and catch the next flight to Vegas, but he knew to keep Sam safe he had to play the part, of a heart broken guy that had lost the most important person in his life. He checked the time to find it nearly 02:00 hours so he decided to make his way home, knowing he could finally get a good nights rest.

The next morning Jack was awaken to his cell phone going off, he quickly jump for it hoping it would be Sam.

"O'Neill"

" Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes this is him"

"Yeah this Chad Turner I represent Samantha Carter I have a few things concerning her will that I would like to discuss with you, do you think you could come by my office say around 3:00 PM..?"

"Oh yeah sure I'll be there."

" ok see you at 3 thank you Mr. O'Neill"

After Jack finished his breakfast he decided before the lawyers he would go by and have a word with Daniel. Just then there was a knock at his door, he opened to see Daniel and Teal'c, both with smiles from ear to ear.

"Ya'll read your letters I take it"

"Indeed we did O'Neill"

" yeah Jack she said that she would be in hiding for a few weeks in Vegas but that was basically all the letter mention we were wondering if your letter happened to have more detail?" Daniel asked as he made his way to the living room.

" Uh yeah mine had more detail I also talked with her over the phone last night for a good while..."

"Wait you talked to her so she is alive and the letters were real?"

"yeah she is very much alive and safe."

"well how about her body how I mean.." As Jack explained everything to Daniel and Teal'c, he lost track of time the next thing her knew it was 14:00 hours and he had to get going. Daniel and Teal's headed out to the base Daniel now knowing the truth he wanted to get back to work.

Jack arrived at the lawyers right at 15:00 hours..

"Jack O'Neill I presume?"

"Yes sir"

"Chad Turner" he said as they shook hands then the lawyer motioned Jack into to his office.

"Well Mr. O'Neill.."

"Jack you can call me Jack"

"Okay Jack as you know most of Sam's things will be handed down to you the car, her house it seems to be pretty much everything she owns is yours, you will be taking over her estate. Except for one thing this heirloom there is a necklace and ring she wanted you to hand deliver this to a Mr. Pete Shananan."

"Alright so you have the necklace and ring I want to get this over with as soon as possible?"

"Sure here it is and in case didn't know where to find him he is at Colorado Springs P. D or at this address" He gave Jack a piece of paper to Pete's home address.

As Jack left the lawyers, he thought to himself if this was Sam's actually will why would she leave everything to him, she has a brother why didn't she leave it to him, he would ask her later on. He smiled to himself thankful that he could ask her later. Jack's next stop was to see Pete, as he arrived at the apartment complex he had to get prepared to be as miserable as possible so he would have to revert to the void he was in 2 days.

"ok here goes.."

He walked up knocked on the door, which seemed like forever, then slowly the door opened.

"What do you want JACK?"

"Pete do you mind if I come in I have something for you and would like to talk to you."

"No I have nothing to say to you.." with that he went to slam the door but Jack caught it with his foot.

"Look it won't take but a minute I have something from Sam, I know you are hurting, I can see that, and I am too. I will do this as quick as possible."

"Alright fine come in."

Jack entered and took a seat on the sofa, Pete followed and handed Jack a beer.

"Here you look like you could use one too"

"Yeah thanks, look Pete I know you are hurting as much as if not more than I am, I mean you were engaged to her, I never even got the chance to date her,  
surely not get to tell her how I really felt about her. But I'm here to tell you she did love you, I think she was so independent that she afraid to commitment.."

"No Jack she didn't love me at all, she tried to love me but her heart was already taken.."

Jack knew that it was him but to add to the affect he wanted to seemed surprised, clueless. " what I didn't know she was seeing anyone else, pretty much every guy she has gotten close has ended up dying, did she cheat on you? she never did tell me the rea.."

"no you idiot it was you she was in love with you!"

Pete watched Jack's reaction to that last statement he looked as though his whole which was all ready shattered just lost all the pieces to where it would never be put back together.

"what?...I knew there was feelings..I mean I loved her so much...but I didn't think she returned the feelings..." and with that Jack let some tears roll down his cheeks.

"I never got to tell her."

"Look I would love to continue this and have a "heart to heart" but I got better things to do like drink away my sorrow, so if you would just say what you wanted to and whatever then leave I would appreciate it."

"oh yeah... I'm sorry here this was listed in Sam's will to give back to you, she said that now that she is gone that no one else should get this but you."

Jack got up and handed Pete the necklace and ring, then headed toward the door. Then he turned back to Pete.

"I hope everything gets...well I mean...I wish you the best."

And with that Jack left a heartbroken man behind, which deserved everything he gets after what he had done to Sam.

Pete sat there in his sorrow wishing that things would have turned out different, He loved Sam so much but she didn't want him. As thoughts of seeing Sam and how she was around Jack the, security she found when she was with him and just looks between them you could see their love for each other. He was thought to himself maybe what Sam did was a way out for him, it would permeate take away the pain. Pete had always been a strong willed person tried to never show his defeats but when he lost Sam he had been trying to get her back ever since and now that she was gone he had nothing to live for. Then after so many drinks he had lost count he finally passed out from drinking his thoughts of her away.

Need Feedback...More to come if it is worth it to continue...???


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks had be like pulling teeth, Jack wanted to see Sam so bad, he had been able to talk with her a few more times since there first phone call but he wanted to hold her, kiss her, show her how much he loved her. He had made his decision to retire when she returned, he was planning to discuss it with her the next time she called. 

Now Pete had been very reckless, taking the cases that were very dangerous, he was pretty much on a suicide mission himself, he took this one case where he was undercover and had to get in with this gang, it was very convert these guys were very dangerous.

"Alright Pete you ready for this, you must not let them even think of the possibility of who you are, as far as they are concerned you are Jake Bowldin a rookie drug dealer that wants in on this big deal that you had heard of thru the grapevine. OK?"

"ALRIGHT OKAY lets just do this!!"

"You have a go"

As Pete approached his contact he walked up very punk like.

"Hey heard you got some goods that I might be able to get in on the deal?"

"What's it to you and who are you?"

"The names Jake, and I heard that you are the one to talk to about getting on the biggest deals in town, so I want in I'm willing to do whatever it takes"

"Are you a dealer or a user?"

"Well most occasions I'm a dealer not much into the using part but I have been around, and honestly the way I feel right now I would love to get a fix, so what have you got to offer and what's the price?"

Across the street an unmarked van was where the rest of Pete's team was, they were able to hear everything and that last statement he just made concerned the officer in charge Pete was suppose to come across as a dealer nothing more.

"What is he doing he is suppose to come across as just a dealer, he may not be able to close the deal now with out living up to the user part"

"You want me to pull him out sir?"

"No just let him do whatever it is he thinks he is doing."

As the contact and "Jake" made there way to a warehouse around the corner, Pete was lead down an elevator shaft to an underground lab they had everything you could think of, and then he spotted what he assume was their 2nd in command leader. He had to get to the main dealer and he was willing to do whatever it took to get to the guy.

"Sparky who is this?"

"His name..."

"The name Jake I'm here to get in on a deal or two, what you say, we could become real good friends?"

"Alright what specifically are you looking for?"

"I was thinking maybe some Ice, Meth, and anything else you come up with the same or better affects."

"Well you can be the judge I got some great stuff over here new batch just finished. What you say"

As Pete thought to himself real quick his thoughts went back to Sam he had lost her for nothing to live for why not? Back in the van the lead officer was getting ready to have to pull him out and bust the whole deal, but they really needed Pete to meet with the head dealer.

"Sir what do you want us to do if he starts using he will be compromised"

"Just give him a few more minutes all units stand by"

As Pete made his way over to take a hit of this new form of Meth, Sparky had told him that it was a mix of some sort of Meth and Ice with a few more ingredients. Just then Pete's cell phone rung..

"Sorry but I got to take this, its about a deal."

"This is Jake"

"Yeah Yeah ok no don't pull me out of the deal, I want in all the way, yes I will make it, Jake out"

"Ok sorry bout that business never stops, But I will be fine for now so I'm going to cut the lines of communication while we converse and I don't want anymore interruptions when I make a deal with your head dealer.."so he turned his cell phone off which was the main thing transmitting the audio back to the truck "...so lets try it, shall we."

In the van...

"What the crap is he doing, if we can send anyone in we don't know where anyone is at and he's making plans to make to the head dealer we got to hold and hope that he does and he knows what he is doing"

"All units stand by"

About an hour went by, Pete was so high he couldn't focus on nothing, just getting more drugs that new stuff was very powerful and very additive, when they didn't hear anything from Pete the force got ready to move in and take the place.

"All units move in, all units move in"

As they made there way in taken each person one at a time, when they reached the room where Pete was in, they busted down the door, Pete went crazy he was so out of it and high on the drugs he was paranoid and he went postal.

"Pete you alright?" one of the officers said to him, not really sure whether to approach him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, ALL OF YOU!!" Then he grabbed one of the cops, took his gun and held it to the cops head.

"Pete come on don't doing anything stupid, you don't know what you are doing, come on let him go and put the gun down everything will be ok."

"No it won't be ok, she's gone and there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

"Who is gone Pete? Come at least let Mark go." Finally Pete let him go but was still pointing the gun at the rest of them.

"Now that's a little better, now who is gone?"

"Sam, she is gone I can't get her back."

"Ok ok Pete you know maybe you can get her back did ya'll..."

"NO I CAN'T GET HER BACK SHE'S DEAD!!!"

"Oh I'm Sorry but listen you will get through it time will heal."

"No it won't I can't live with out her, and she loved that Jack, she didn't even love me..." Now Pete was getting very emotional as he moved the gun off the other officers back and placed it on his right temple.

"Ok Pete now you got to calm down just breath, we will get you through this, those drugs are have a major affect on your thoughts."

" I can't live there is no propose she was my life and I was fighting for her and now she is gone there is nothing left to fight for, I have nothing." Pete closed his eyes and fired the gun.

"NO PETE DON'T.." But it was to late it was over Pete's body fell to the ground and just Sam had died in his life he was now going to be dead in hers.

Vegas

Sam was working on her book she had been wanting to write for a while, and now with all this going on she finally had the time.Just then the phone rung.

"Hello"

"Ms. Carter?"

"Yes this is her, but please call me Sam."

"Ok Sam this detective White, Chief of Colorado Springs P. D."

"Yes" Sam was hoping that he was calling to let her know Pete was going to be transferred far away.

"I'm afraid I have some bad but good news for you. Are you sitting down."

"Yes sir I'm sorry did Pete agree to the transfer that is what this is about right?"

"Sam I'm Sorry Pete was killed this earlier today..."

"What? How?" She never wanted to see Pete hurt and it hurt her to have to hurt him when they broke up, and as bad as things had been lately she never wanted this.

"This will be off the record because there was drugs involved and we want him to be remembered as a honorable officer and it will appear on his record he was killed in the line of duty. But the truth is he was working on a undercover drug bust and got messed up on the drugs himself in the process, and cut off all communications with our guys, we assumed the worst and moved in. When we went he went crazy making remarks of you and you being dead and having nothing left to fight for, he took one of our guys hostage which he later released but right after he shot himself in the right temple."

Sam nearly dropped the phone when that last statement was said, she couldn't believe it she was trying to run away from him and now he thought she was dead it caused him to take his own life.

"Ms. Carter are you there?"

"Uh yeah I'm Sorry it's just shocking that he would do that"

"Like I said though the drugs he was on were some pretty powerful ones and it affects you mind. But he will be remembered as a Honorable officer, If you would like the funeral will be on Thursday at 2:30pm."

"Ok thank you..."

"I'll let you go, please know this was not your fault ok, take care of yourself."

"Thank you I will" With that she placed the phone back on the cradle still in shock, she sat there for little while longer hoping it was all a dream.

SGC...

Jack made his way to General Hammond's office having no clue to why he was being called there, he knocked on the door and entered.

"Jack have a seat"

"General what's this about"

"It's about Sam, I know that more than likely she has contacted you to let you know that she is ok and very much alive or otherwise you would have asked to retire by now, Am I right?"

"Yes sir, but what's going is she ok?"

"Early today there was a drug bust at on of the local warehouses Pete was undercover and got shot and killed in the line of duty."

"Ah I'm Sorry to hear that Sir.."

"Well that's not all the police report has him as being shot in the line of duty, but the truth is he committed suicide right in front of the other officers,  
he claimed he had nothing left to live for or fight for..."

"Because of Sam's death" Even though it was no true it still made Jack feel sick to his stomach to mention anything about Sam and being dead.

"Yeah I think it would best for you to go and bring Major Carter home, because she knows the truth and will probably blame herself for a little while."

"Yes sir when do I leave?"

"As soon as you can there is a plane waiting on the tar-mat for you ready when you are."

"I'll be ready in say 20 minutes."

"Dismissed, and Good Luck, send Sam my best"

"Yes Sir" As Jack left he was overjoyed that soon he would be able to hold his Sam, but there again she was going to pretty shut down, but this time he was going to be there for her.

Ok this was kinda of a out there chapter, and I know the drug thing probably wasn't near the truth on how that stuff works but it was worth a shot, I enjoy the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegas... 

Sam had been packing for the 2 hours, she didn't have much stuff at all she was just upset that she had caused Pete's death in a way, sure he was on drugs but sometimes the drugs make you live out how you are really feeling and apparently she had hurt Pete so bad his life was over with out her. With all her thoughts going through her head she sunk down against the wall and just cried what seemed like hours, wishing that Jack was there to console her just give one of his pep talks and the hugs that made everything feel like it was going to be okay. Just then there was a knock on the door, she didn't want to answer it and she had the do not disturb sign on the door. So she just sat there and waited for whoever it was to go away. Then she heard a familiar voice her mind must be playing tricks on her but then...

"Sam?" There came Jack her hero around the corner.

"Jack" she said as she got up wiping the tears from her eyes then she smiled so happy to see him.

"Sam..." he rushed over to her and took her in his arms, wanting to never let her go, but as he did they stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Jack brought her lips to his and kiss her with all the passion from all the years passed. When they finally had to break for air there was her smiling face looking at him and he knew everything was going to be ok.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just some heavy news about Pete...did you hear about it?"

"Yes General Hammond briefed me on it before I came out here that is why I am here to bring you home."

"Okay I have been packing for the last 2 hours but I haven't got very far. You want to help?"

"Sure you know seeing you here alive just..."

"I know, so I was thinking that I would retire fr.."

"Oh no you are not going to give up your career for me.."

"Jack I want to, and I can stay on at the SGC as a civilian scientist, that will make it easier if we ever have... well you know it will just be easier and you won't have to give up what you have worked so hard for.." She did want children but she wasn't sure if he did after Charlie.

"Children is that what you were going to say?"

"Yeah I guess was, that is if you want to go that far or even...I'm sorry I'm jumping way to far in the future and moving to fast.." As Sam turned her head away from him ashamed of herself for jumping to a conclusion of their life, seeing that they haven't even dated or anything.

Jack reached over and took her chin to turn her face back toward him " Sam I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if you want jump right in or take things slow I'm willing to do what it takes for you to be happy ok?"

"Ok" she leaned in and kissed him "I want you as soon as I can have you, we have waited long enough for this, I can't hold my feelings in side forever you know" She said with a playful smirk.

"Ok but lets get you home and settled and the retirement papers filed first because as much as I want to take you right now, and show you how I feel, I'm still your commanding officer, alright?"

"Alright" So they quickly packed up her stuff and headed to the plane next stop was home.

The flight had been pretty much silent as Sam was thinking of Pete, but she knew it wasn't her fault in all conclusion he did it to himself, the stalking her had lead to her trying to find a way to get him to leave her alone forever, she couldn't help it had to be by faking her death to do it, he just wasn't suppose to take it that hard, to where he would end his life. Then not to mention he took those drugs it was really just an drug induce accident. Finally talking herself out of feeling guilty, she turned to Jack and smiled letting him know she was ok, and they were going to be ok.

When they reached the SGC there was banners and balloons everywhere they were throwing a party to celebrate her homecoming. As she passed everyone on the way to the General's office she got hugs and smiles from everyone, they were just happy to see her alive and well. They entered the office to see General Hammond awaiting a hug, knowing the trauma she had been through these last few years but lately the last few months. Then she turned to see Daniel and Teal'c smiling at her, she smiled back and the hugged them both, she had missed everyone, and now she was finally home, and will be able to have a life and be happy.

"It's good to have you home Major"

"It's good to be back sir"

"How about you all stand down for a few days head up to that cabin of yours Jack and just relax, I know Major you probably want to get back to work, you have been without it for almost a month, but your friends here went through the mill when they thought you to be dead, I think they need sometime to catch up. Just take the rest of the week off and report back on Monday."

"That's sounds good sir, care to join us one night for a cookout and a little fishing?" Jack asked the general with that "Jack O'Neill smirk"

"Call and let me know what night and time I'll see what I can do."

"Alright sir, well what do ya'll say we head out?"

Teal'c and Daniel were ready the wanted some down time and they had missed Sam so much, but they were just happy that she was back. They could also tell there was a difference as in how her and Jack were acting toward each other, the looks were unmistakable they had talked about their love that they had been trying to avoid, things were fixing to change around the SGC. As they were all leaving the room Sam stopped..

"Ya'll go ahead I need to speak with General alone I'll catch up, meet you topside in about say 10?"

They all shook they heads in agreement. And headed off to get some stuff from Daniel's lab cause him just like Sam has a hard time staying away from the work. Sam shut the door to General Hammond's office.

"What can I do for you Major?"

"Sir while all this stuff was going on I have been doing a lot of thinking, and well my dad told me something too when he was dying that has been running through my head a lot during this too."

"What is that?"

"He told me 'Don't let rules stand in your way' and I can't anymore sir, that's why I want to resign from the Air Force.."

"You and Jack right?"

"Yes sir, but I still want to stay on SG-1 maybe as a civilian scientist if that's possible?"

"Sure that is possible but let me put in a few phone calls, you and SG-1 have done some much for this country, maybe there is away around the rules, ok give me a couple days and I will let you know."

"Alright thank you sir"

"Your welcome, and your father is right you and Jack have been dancing around this too long you deserve to be happy, so catch up with the others and I will keep you informed."

"Yes sir" And with that Sam headed out to her lab and to grab a few things, then to go catch up with the guys.

Meanwhile the guys were all waiting on Sam topside..

"So Jack how are things between you and Sam?"

"What do mean Daniel?"

"Oh come Jack you too were acting so different down there, you two finally opened up and told each other how you felt didn't you?"

"Indeed just in the little time we were around you both down there, the looks between you two was definitely the looks of two people in love."

Jack just smiled "I'm going to retire, and then ask her to marry me, when we get to the cabin and I can get moment I'm gonna give a call in to the General and request to have my retirement papers drawn up, then I'm going to give her this.." Then he pulled out a little blue box as he opened there inside was the most beautiful ring, " I even had it inscribed look.." Inside the band it read...'Together Forever In Every Reality'

"Wow Jack she'll love it, I'm glad you too are finally going for it."

"Yes O'Neill I am very happy for you as well"

"Uh Jack put it away here she comes"

They quickly put it away and acted as though they had been talking about sports and stuff. Sam came and they got in Jack's truck and they drove off, they went by each of their houses to pick up what they would need for the rest of the week, then they were finally on their way. When they finally reached the cabin it was dark so everyone went to bed, Jack planned on calling the General tomorrow to get everything set to motion, but he was going to have to get the guys to help him out and keep Sam busy, away from him.

The next morning Jack got up thinking he was the only one up and around but he went into the kitchen and Sam beat him there she sat, typing away on her laptop drinking her coffee.

"Morning Sunshine!!" Jack said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning but you missed" She then kissed him back on the lips.

"Well I didn't really know how to play that, being that everything hasn't been worked out where there is no more rules ya know."

"Yeah I know it's ok maybe it won't be to long before I can call you mine."

Just then Daniel came around the corner followed by Teal'c

"Good morning" Daniel said smiling because he had accidentally over heard what was just previously said between Sam and Jack, he was so happy for them they deserved to this.

"Morning how did everyone sleep?" Teal'c said trying to take the attention off of Daniel's smirky look.

"Good Teal'c" Sam said softly then took another sip of coffee and continued typing.

Daniel came over and sat down next to her " whatcha doing?"

"Finally writing that book on Astrophysics I've been wanting to write for so long when I had all that time in Vegas I figured it was a good as time as any,

"I've got about 10 chapters done so far."

"Wow that's cool, can't wait to read it when you get it done."

"Ok so do ya'll want to do some kind of cookout for lunch, maybe hamburgers or hot dogs?" Jack asked thinking that he would get Sam and Daniel to head into town and pick up the stuff to cook and he and Teal'c would stay clean and set up the grill, but he would first call General Hammond.

"Sure that sounds good" Sam said

"Fine with me, how 'bout you Teal'c does that work for you?"

"Indeed it does Daniel Jackson"

"Okay then how about this Daniel, you and Sam want to go and get the food and drinks from the store while Teal'c and me stay here and get the grill ready it needs to be cleaned up first." Jack said hoping that would be ok with Sam

"Sure" Sam and Daniel said in unison

So Sam and Daniel climbed in Jack's truck and headed to the store, which now gave Jack his opportunity to call Hammond, and also invite him out for Friday night dinner, hopefully if everything went as planned he would ask Sam to marry him.

"Hammond"

"Hey sir it's Jack"

"Hello Jack how's the down time going?"

"Great sir, look I don't got much time to talk, but I wanted to get you to put my retirement in action, I want to get it done as soon as possible I want to ask Sam to marry me Friday night, you think it is possible?"

"Well Jack, Sam had come to me right before ya'll left and asked to resign and be left on SG-1 as a civilian..."

"Oh man she is quick look sir she can't do that she to valuable."

"I agree but you are as well that's why I made a few calls and the President has agreed to allow the rules to be broken in this situation to repay you two for everything you have done. So neither one of you have to give up anything and you could get married tomorrow if you want to."

"Really well thank you so much sir, and when you talk with the President tell him the same"

"Your welcome and I will, now I was suppose to call Major Carter and let her know what I found out.."

"Oh no sir you can't...I mean I was hoping to surprise her on Friday night, I already have the ring and everything, oh and you are coming right?"

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for the world, what time do I need to be there?"

"Well anytime between now and say 15:00 hours Friday afternoon give us time to just relax and hang out."

"Okay that works I will see you then and Jack Congratulations"

"Thank you sir, see you then bye"

"Bye"

Jack hung up the phone and shouted as loud as he could "Yes" as he did Teal'c came in from working with the grill

"Are you alright O"Neill?"

"I couldn't be better Teal'c I just got off the phone with General Hammond, you know I was going to retire so that I could marry Sam?" Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Well the General said he had talked with the President they are going to overlook the rule on mine and Sam case to repay us for what we have done, so we don't have to retire or resign we can just get married them return to work ain't that great?"

"Indeed O'Neill I'm happy both of you Congratulations!"

"Thanks Teal'c now don't mention this to Sam cause I will give her all the news on Friday night, General Hammond will be here also deal?"

"Deal"

"Alright let's get this grill fixed so when they get back they won't be suspicious as to why we didn't get anything done."

About 20 minutes later Sam and Daniel came in the house with the stuff they had picked up from the store. Sam thought that why Jack was on the back deck she would give General Hammond a call to check on what he had found out.

"Hammond"

"Hey sir it's Sam"

"Hey how's it going?"

"It's going good sir, I was calling to find out what you have heard about you know..."

"Oh yes I have talked with the President and I have news for you but I'm afraid you will have to wait until Friday night, I was planning on coming up there, Jack mentioned coming up there one night and that's going to be the best for me if that is ok?"

"Uh sure sir, but why can't you tell me what the decision is?"

"I want to explain them to both of you at the same time. ok?"

"Alright sir, I guess.. I will see you on Friday."

"Ok Sam see you then"

As Sam hung up the phone, Jack made his way back into the house to check on her..

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Hammond, he was letting us know he will be here on Friday night"

"Great, hey I've been meaning to ask you something"

"What's that?"

"The letter you wrote was any it of true...I mean I understand what you have been through it's just... I was wanted to let you know that if you needed to talk about any of it I'm here."

"I would never kill myself of over any of it, but it has been bothering, how all my friends are dying one by one, and I'm afraid that one of ya'll will be next, I know it's already been around 6 months since we lost Janet.." Sam started to tear up now as she talked about her best friend "...but that really hit home she had been the my closest friend and we were able to the girls, which was good for us trying to always be one of the guys, I'm going to miss her a whole lot.." The tears were coming down now and Jack took her into to his arms and just held her.

Then he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry"

She pulled out of his embrace and look into his eyes, they were so caring in those kinds of moments especially, then she leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips then whispered back to him "Thank you"

More to come...Need Feedback and ideas are welcome!!


	5. Chapter 5

SGC

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation" General Hammond made his way to the control room to see who it could be, all teams had checked and he was getting ready to leave.

"Who is it Sergeant?"

"Receiving IDC, it's the Asgard sir"

"Open the Iris" Walter opened the Iris and General headed down to meet the Asgard, it had been a while since they had heard from them. Then Thor came through and made his way down the ramp.

"Hello Thor good to see you, what brings you to Earth?"

"I have come to explain and to bring our apologies on behalf of Loki, do you recall who he is?"

"Uh yes come lets talk in the briefing room"

"I don't have that much time can we talk here?"

"Ok sure"

"Thank you is SG-1 here I would also like to speak with them it concerns them as well."

"They are on some down time right now if I need to recall them I will?"

"I don't think right now it would be a necessary but it might come to that, you can be the judge."

"As you know Loki is well known for his ability to clone others, since his incident with Colonel O'Neill he has made improvements, and has tested it once again on one of you people. I'm sorry General I hope you can forgive us."

"Of course, who was it?"

"It is the one who you call Dr. Fraiser, Loki apparently took her several months ago cloned her but returned the clone with the intention of using it as an experiment to see if you could tell that it was indeed a clone, your real Dr. Frasier is in stasis pod and has been for so time now."

"Whoa wait a minute, you are telling me the Dr. Fraiser that we had was one of these clones?"

"Yes, so if you would I have come to retrieve it and destroy it and return the real one to you."

"Well that will be a problem, that Dr. Fraiser was killed in action on a mission about 6 months ago."

"Well then I shall just return the real Dr. Fraiser to you now, as we have been discussing this, she has been told everything and should be just as she was when she was taken, and again General I apologize."

"Don't apologize you just made a lot of people happy, especially her daughter, we should thank you she was a very valuable asset we thought we had lost."

General Hammond couldn't believe it, just then a gate activated once more and there walking through the gate very much alive was Janet Fraiser, the original. As she walked down the ramp everyone was staring in ah..Hammond was smiling from ear to ear.

"General"

"Welcome back Major, boy have we missed you, there is going to be a lot people happy to see you, you're fixing to become very popular."

"Excuse me sir, why is that? How long have I been gone?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I must be going, give my regards to SG-1."

"I will Thor and thank you again."

Then the gate was activated again and Thor was gone, and left a very shocked SGC and General standing in amazement that someone they seen die and put to rest was standing there alive in front of them.

"What did I miss Sir?"

"Come on we will talk in my office I need to make a phone call" She followed him to his office, she didn't know how long she had been gone but Thor had explained a clone had been put in her place so they should have never known she was gone.

"Have a seat Major, I know Thor had told you that you were cloned and it was placed here on Earth with us, well first off that was about 6 months ago...

"6 months, that's.."

" Wait! There is more not long after the switch, which we never even knew happened, we sent you through the gate with reinforcements for a team that was under attack, you accompanied SG-1...you were trying to help the wounded when you hit with staff weapon, you didn't make it as of right now everyone knows you to be dead."

"O my gosh Cassie, she must be devastated, I have to see her." Janet got up to leave

"Wait a second you can't go nowhere yet, I have few phone calls to get you alive again, but..." Then the phone rung.

"Hammond...ok send her on up to my office" he hung up and smiled "but I have already got Cassie here Walter to the liberty of calling and having her brought here. She should be here in just a few minutes."

Janet was so nervous, she was worried that Cassie wouldn't believe it was her, what if she didn't or would be mad at her for not trying to get back here to her sooner, hopefully she would allow her and General Hammond to explain and everything will be ok, just then someone knocked on the door.

"Enter"

In walked Cassie she took a couple of steps and was trying to figure why George had called her to the mountain, then her eyes fell on Janet but she had her back to her so she didn't know who it was, she looked at George with a confused expression on her face.

"What did you need me for, they said it was important?"

He just smiled and then Janet finally turned herself around to face Cassie and hoped for the best.

"...Mom? Is that you? It can't be..."

"It's me sweetie..." Janet said as tears started to form which was also true with Cassie as well, then she looked at George again as if to get a approval that it was really her mom, He smiled and nodded to her, she looked back at her mom and just ran into her arms crying.

"..Mom..I've missed you so much...I thought you were gone forever.."

"I've missed you too and it's ok I'm here and I'm not going anywhere...ok?"

"ok I love you mom"

"I love you too" They hugged once again and then sat down.

As Janet and Cassie talked about everything and Janet explained all the details to Cassie, General Hammond was making the calls to have Janet reinstated and all. He thought that he would have Cassie and Janet accompany him to the cabin and surprise SG-1. It was going to be a very eventful weekend.

Okay I had to bring her back, the story can't go on without her...More to come!!


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of days Jack had Daniel and Teal'c help hime keep Sam away from the house doing random errands so he could get everything set for the big festivies on Friday night. He had went and picked out the perfect ring, bought a few things to set the mood. So Friday has finally came Sam and the guys went to get food, Jack stayed behind this way he could get the back yard ready. He hung light in the trees, something that could only be notice once it was dark and he flipped the switch. He just finished when he heard a car drive up, he rushed over and started cleaning the grill not to raise thoughts.

"Hey Jack we're back" Daniel yelled as they entered the door giving him a heads up if he needed it.

Jack came in wiping his hands on a towel " Yeah Daniel I see that, do you guys need a hand?"

"That would be greatly appreciated O'Neill, Major Carter almost purchased the entire contents of the store." Teal'c said as he entered with several bags on each arm, went to grab from him.

" I am well, there are more in the car." Teal'c replied.

" Dang Carter, remind me to feed you before I send you to the store next time." Jack joked as he grab the remaining bags from the back of the car,

"Haha Sir, I just didn't really know what you wanted me to get, you only gave me the answer of something good so I went with anything I thought would be good. Sam replied.

" Ok well lets get cooking" Jack said as he followed her into the house.

As they entered the house, the phone was ringing, Jack put his bags down and went over to answer.

"Hello" Jack said

"Hey Jack it's Hammond, I wanted to make sure if it was okay for me to bring along a couple extra people?"

"uh Yes Sir that's fine, who got coming anyone we know?" Jack asked curiously

" Well as a matter of fact you know both, Cassie and an old friend that happened to drop by, but thats all your gonna get, the rest is a surprise."

"Ok? if you say so..."

"O but Jack, who this is you haven't seen in a while, so keep an open mind and trust me ok, let the others no as well?" Hammond asked

"Alright you got me thinking but we will do as you ask." Jack said

"So we will see you shortly." Hammond said

"Yeasureyoubetcha" Jack said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sam came back from the kitchen

" It was Hammond...' Jack said lost in thought of who he could be bringing.

"Sir what's wrong?" Sam said she placed her hand on his arm pulling from his thoughts

"Oh yea, just thinking, Hammond is bringing Cassie with him and someone else too"

"Cassie great, I can't wait to see her, but who else is he bringing?" Sam asked looking confused as Daniel and Teal'c entered the room as well.

"He said it's an old friend, that has dropped by and that we need to traust him," Jack replied

"That's a little odd" Daniel answered

":Indeed" Teal'c said raising his eyebrow.

" well I can't think of who it could be I guess we will just have to wait" Sam said

" Guess so" Daniel answered.

"Well we still got things to get done before they get here we better get to it" Jack said clapping his hands a couple of times.

They spent the next couple of hours cooking and getting things ready for a night that none of them would ever forget.

Hammond's House

" You two lovely ladies ready to go knock some folks for a loop." Hammond asked Cassie and Janet they had been staying with him the last few days, until Janet can get a place of her own again.

"Yes Sir, I'm just nervous about how they are going to react, I hope they believe it is really me." Janet replied softly.

"I'm sure it will be a shock to them but I have already called Jack told him I was bringing Cassie and someone they would love to see, and they have to trust me so I wouldn't worry to much okay it will be fine"

'Yea he is right mom, Sam has been so distraught since your death and Daniel well he blames himself, they are going to be happy to have you back, but never as happy as I am.' Cassie said giving her mom a hug.

" So let's get going or wel are going to be late" Hammond told the girls.


End file.
